


“干坏事”

by molanlan97



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molanlan97/pseuds/molanlan97
Summary: 呃，头次使用ao3(哭)tag不知打的有无问题⚠Brett/Eddy，斜杠有意义⚠施虐&受虐心理⚠略ooc⚠下部是车，慎重阅读





	“干坏事”

“干坏事”

 

(上)

“你干了坏事，Brett。”Brett的母亲面对自己的儿子和另一个亲近得近乎是儿子的男孩儿大声斥责着。  
Brett有时会突然想起妈妈的这句话，你干了坏事，你侮辱了你的朋友，你会为此不好过，那些回声像激流一样冲刷着他小学初中高中甚至大学时的记忆。他14岁进的青年乐团，高中毕业后顺利考入音乐学院继续学习小提琴，实打实的别人家的孩子，自尊、勤奋、积极，可在大学毕业前他都没能从许多件一模一样的事里醒来。  
大学毕业后他在太多太多的跳弓，顿弓和休止符中徘徊，徘徊来徘徊去就只有那么一件隐秘的事叫他举步维艰。他14时同期跟青年乐团最小的乐手Eddy搭上了话并且成为朋友，Eddy那是看上去是那么的年轻腼腆，四肢像抽条的柳枝一样细长，眼睛也是柳叶片，眼角微微上翘，两颗兔牙总是呲在嘴唇外面。Eddy的话很多，但这不影响他腼腆和内向，那是狭义上的“相信自己内心的声音”的意义，但他内心也同样叫人不可捉摸。  
Brett第一次发现自己对Eddy有异样的感觉时是刚认识不久后，从同一个数学补习班开始。他对小自己一岁的同级生做了坏事，他先是甜言蜜语地怂恿，后来直接威逼利诱让他去爬树摘了野蜂蜂巢，圆滚滚的土黄色的，从中流出红肿，Eddy被野蜂咬的满身是包，脸上被咬了四个，事后男孩不得以去了趟医院，医药费还是自己家出的。所以这件事…一直没有人知道实情。  
年幼的Brett为此庆幸过，也紧张过，但他最后还是把愧疚阉割了，这种情感被他关在自己心灵的某个黑屋子里，那叫禁闭，也叫觉醒。Eddy半个月后终于恢复原来那张俊俏的脸了，这半个月里他溜出过医院，翻墙，爬窗，不过Brett拒绝见他。他不知道Eddy给父母说了什么，有揭露他的恶行吗？有指责他对他的控制欲吗？他们会知道自己对朋友的爱的热望吗？那些不为人知的渴望，Brett在少年时期对这种侮辱损害的行为开始有点上头了，这些心理体验比他第一次偷偷在背街里抽烟还刺激，而抽烟都是五六年后的事了。Eddy的笑颜和他体贴温和的言辞给出来这次恶作剧的答案，小Eddy并没有暴露背后的朋友，他解释说了怪自己太顽皮。  
Brett会经常问Eddy，也问自己：“你为什么不说出真相？”Eddy摇摇头，就连这个青年的沉默都是一首迷惑人心的诗。他就揉了纸团上课砸Eddy，下课了没人的时候会用书本捶他脊梁骨，有时很用力会在同桌的身体上留下淤青，有时则是他们两个没心情折腾了，只是玩笑似的捉弄。他自己选择性忽视掉了会从心底禁闭屋的缝隙里漏出来的叹息声，专心于甘于受苦的朋友和朋友的爱。  
Eddy和Brett玩得非常好，好于其他人，一是他真心不如Brett多，二是他懒于也疲于跟其他人深入来往。两个人始终在同一个乐团里，同一个数学班，同一个房间。  
在高中时他们依旧在一起，而Brett还在继续欺负Eddy，不同的是他折磨Eddy的方式从肉体上变为了精神，或者说次数少多了，他们都快成人了。Brett已经开始顶着一张病态的丧脸，下垂眼的眼角紧紧兜着他乌黑的大眼睛，看起来七老八十的，Eddy在众人眼里是个欢脱的小太阳，事事都愿意豁出去，担着很多人都不愿担的包袱，那些包袱中其实有一半来源于他对Brett的心意。Brett猜测Eddy很早就喜欢上自己了，尤其偏爱他的傲慢，每当帕格零零凭本事赢的时候他会露出一副欢欣慕强的媚态，明明自己大有机会赢，他却想把奖杯拱手让给自己的好兄弟Brett。  
“我赢了你，Eddy。”  
“恭喜你啊Brett，我替你高兴！”Eddy总是这么说。  
“我赢了，Brett…”  
“…”相反的情况下Brett不会很心甘情愿地接受这样的事实。Eddy有绝对音准，是天赋型的竞争对手，但他从第一次见面起就给他扣过了“自尊心必胜”“勤奋必胜”的帽子，一顶高帽。“恭喜你。”他最终还是好不容易地挤出来这么个字眼了。小时候他会直说自己羡慕嫉妒恨，但随着年龄的增长掩埋阴郁的想法成了社会必修课之一，他如果要维持两人的关系就必须学会闭嘴，最好是用打火机把舌头烧烂。我是心理变态吗，22岁临近毕业时的Brett做出了灵魂发问，我已经变得非常冷酷了吗，我到底是不是脑子有问题？  
他以前搞坏过Eddy的琴弓，他拿那个玩了击剑，在墙上戳断了，他陪Eddy三天没有练琴然后去买了个新的。也在女孩的胸罩上写Eddy的电话，搞得他被莫名其妙的陌生电话骂得狗血淋头。他叫陈韦丞去试试舔水管口的黄色铁锈，问他“味道如何？”他为什么在那些时候想不起别人，大脑每一个皮层的缝隙都被陈韦丞独占了，陈韦丞这个名字简直是粘合剂，把所有崩坏的碎片黏贴在一起，拼构成他们现在的模样。…有几次在Brett家辱没他的soulmate时被杨博尧妈妈发现过，尽管Eddy竭力解释两个人的关系不是那样的，他们只是互相开玩笑，演戏懂吗？演戏！这叫做“体验人生”，他们就是周瑜打黄盖一个愿打一个愿挨，Eddy急得直蹬双腿在别人家里喊叫，但妈妈仍然要求Brett鞠躬道歉了。家教相当好的Brett也不会抗拒，毕恭毕敬地说声对不起我很抱歉我错了我再也不会这样侮辱你了，然后再继续。不是我故意要侮辱损害你，而是你在寂寞的眼神里要求我这么做的，我们都是真的朋友，真的寂寞，我们两情相悦！  
“你干坏事了…”杨博尧的妈妈总是对他这么说。没有声声叹息，也没有理解，Brett依旧在自己独有的轨道上运行，旁边永远会有他的卫星Eddy，或许反过来，他一直依偎在恒星朋友的身边。殊不知那个轨道从来就没有在正常的范围内停留过，对，确实是那个，超越正常心理太多了，但又异于占有欲或者嫉妒的仇煞，这种压迫又混乱的快感是什么呢…这种感情让Eddy许愿要做他的星星，也要做他的陪葬品。  
“你没有问题！Brett，我们是挚友啊！你并没有伤害到我！”  
我心理有问题。  
“不会的，我不会那样想你的，我是非常爱你的。”  
我太自负，太傲慢，太阴郁。  
“Brett？”  
我干了坏事。

 

(下)

Brett那天突然想起来过去他跟Eddy的对话，然后恼火地用枕头砸他，骑在Eddy身上掐他的肉，两个人又笑倒在在褥子上裹成一团。Brett被Eddy用手臂压住捂在被子里，有一瞬间他一点都不想玩了，Eddy现在可比他高多了，温和快乐却从来不失力道，他顺着琴弦开始恐惧被窝外头的男人。Eddy其实是想报复我的吧？我那次节目里买了鸣人cos服给他，让他在千人面前做丢脸的事情，巡演的夜晚拖着明明不会喝酒的他在舞池里耍酒疯直到他被保安赶出去，他倒在门口的灌木丛里，而我，我在自己的心里可耻地保持缄默，享用他受辱的姿态。  
Eddy躺在他的身边，把被子掀开来。Brett露出头来。  
“喂，Eddy…”  
“什么？”  
“你不会觉得我总在对你干坏事吗？”  
“不啊…我说过很多次了，我喜欢这样，这没什么，我喜欢你，两个总比一个好，对吧？”  
“哎，你到底是用什么样的心情面对我的…”  
“起码我足够喜欢你才不会对这些事生气，有时我也觉得莫名其妙，刚刚被你掐的时候确实很疼不过开心占上风。你呢？”  
“还可以吧。我不知道…”  
“以前你都会笑的，很用力地笑啊！”  
“那是以前的我，但现在的我，未来的我觉得这事儿不对劲，你不觉得吗？Eddy，你有没有觉得我们这样很不正常，我是施虐狂而你有点受虐狂，可一开始你我只想做普通的soulmate啊。”  
“我们在一起开心就好了，没必要管那么多，你知道我就是喜欢你骄傲又自信的这点，just do it, Brett。”Eddy把just do it几个词说得太色而不情了。  
“no homo…”Brett嘟囔了一句。天花板似乎压得很低很低，他转身看Eddy躺在皱巴巴的被子上，像是一团未经打磨的欲望。  
“可你只有我一个，真的，你只想要我一个人吧？”  
“…我有那么多朋友，你在说什么呢Eddy，我谁都不想要，我受欢迎，受人尊敬，我有很多东西。”他恶意地加了一句，“你得付出很多才能一帆风顺，而我没那个必要。”  
话真是有一搭没一搭的，他们都知道彼此在乎的不是这个话题。  
“你是说我学琴的事吗？用了一周复习考了个医科院，然后跑过来跟你一起学琴，确实，你没有这样的父母。你很幸运了。”Eddy笑嘻嘻地把手伸向Brett的嘴唇，摸索他粗糙的唇纹和上唇上面没剃干净的胡茬。他没在生气，Brett心想，我现在才醒过来发觉自己不由自主就这么对他实在很可恶了，改变一个人就这么简单吗，只要每天对他多施加一些侮辱，像积水成渊一样渐渐就能把一个人塑造成型，陈韦丞太腼腆太聪明了，这样的人会更好雕刻。  
“也许你说的对，我是想要你，但我们这样做不免得太过火了吧。我是说…该适可而止了，我不想，也不能再这样玩你了。感觉…很奇怪！这样太奇怪了…”  
“你说算了就算了吧，其实这真的没什么，你只要开心就好。”Eddy说完这句后把手指往Brett的嘴里塞，但抵在他的齿缝上。Brett张开口咬住他的手。躺在床上，躺在Eddy精瘦的胳膊上，床的中间形成一处巨大的尴尬的凹陷，他的欲望从骨缝中由此诞生了。  
“Eddy，这是最后一次，该轮到你说你想要什么了。”

 

“我想和你做爱。”  
“同性恋？”从Brett的方向传来一声不屑的鼻音，心里是百分百的默许。  
“不，不是，我想让你操我，仅此而已。”仅此而已。几个字听起来是那么的荒谬，操我，玩我，都是赌桌上的砝码，用他颤抖的音节勾引别人心弦。Brett转过去把手塞进Eddy的t恤里按在他肚子上，犹豫上下后选择了先帮他脱下来。声音的投射不错，Eddy闭起眼自动把两只手并在一起，并在头顶，做好了被男人践踏的准备。  
“你想玩什么？普通地做爱还是想让我对你玩点特殊的？”Brett其实是第一次跟男人做爱，女人也不例外，可他装得很老练，他顺眸看着对方酮体的模样一点不像演戏的样子，但实际上他只会把Eddy的电话号码写在女人的胸罩上，自己摸都不敢摸，除了Eddy在空瘪胸罩下平坦的胸部。  
“你随便，我知道你喜欢施虐，但你现在又不想满足我，那就做点没有征服感的事…”  
“等等，我有喜欢的东西。”  
Brett把他的短袖甩到椅背上，Eddy甚至探头看了一眼，随即他跳下床从衣柜里翻出他们做节目时买的金色假发，假日款露脐装，文胸丁字裤(他完全没印象两个人买过黑紫色的女士内衣)和超短裙。  
“我给你录像。”Brett面无表情地闷出这句话，他本身不愿跟男人有什么肌肤之亲但他又不想让他失望，Eddy打扮之余，他掏出了相机，平日拍vlog用的手持迷你摄影机。他开机调了下镜头对准Eddy，正在整理假发的Eddy同时抬头对他眯起眼笑了笑，背光对摄像的人做了个手势：掐我的脖颈。Brett脑海里恍惚地飘过一点狂乱的画面，善良的Eddy在夜店里穿着女装被很多人玩弄，氰化物，大麻罂粟，冷冰冰的刀片，他们折磨他，不带感情地折磨他，掐死了流水一般的他。  
“Eddy，我喜欢这样…太色情了，天生的色情。”  
“要我在做一遍？还是换你来掐住我？”  
“不用了我手里有相机，你到我跟前来就行了。”  
Eddy从床上下来，努力把半勃起的性器兜在丁字裤里，从放大的镜头里可以看出那根弦绷得太紧了，他面色潮红，连耳根都是红的了。  
“Eddy，给大家打声招呼，说些你该说的话，我帮你做记录。”Brett特地把记录二字压的特别重，Eddy顺从地挥了挥手。圣徒杜乐雅在遥远的西方露出了苦悲的笑容，他们不再贞洁，或者说，很早就不想要贞洁了。  
“我喜欢你，”Eddy说着跪在地板上伸手去解Brett的皮带，颤抖的手在搭扣上掰了两次才掰开，他慌慌张张地抬头看了眼相机，Brett录进去的恰好是他空虚的眼神。他原本打算就此结束承受与施加关系的想法被浇灭了，“我好爱你，”他把Brett的性器掏出来，他还没勃起，Eddy托起软塌的阴茎开始撸动，舔弄他的阴囊，一面睁大眼睛仰视摄像者，看他有没有爽到，“我想对你做这种事很久了…每次，每次我们都弦上挣扎，然后谁也没有跨过那条线，Brett…你想要我，所以才会那样对我吧？但你碍面子，你不愿意说你有多渴望。”  
Brett觉得自己被最后一句话刺激到了，他像是吃了一整瓶的百忧解，下丘脑和垂体开始疯狂分泌多巴胺，多到脸红心跳多到阴茎在同伴的嘴里迅速涨大。  
“喔！”Eddy叫了一声。Brett勃起了，他的龟头顶到了女装男的上颚。“我不反抗你，并不意味着我不了解你…相互的，你也清楚我在想什么…”  
“……”  
Brett沉默了，他想听的就是这些，但他不想让别人听见。  
“…两个大男人，不是homo。”Eddy不给他口交了，他拍拍裙摆站起来，用空鳖的胸部顶着Brett的胸，两个人鼻尖相抵，“你自负，自尊又傲慢，有强烈的控制欲，谁都看得出来…”  
Brett快速翻了个白眼，把相机伸到侧面对准两人的侧脸，不过他不知自己有没有好好将二人录入镜头。然后抬头吻住Eddy的嘴，这张嘴什么话都说的出来，两双嘴唇碰撞在一起，舌头紧紧地卷住对方的，Eddy从他的唾液里尝出了焦虑和悲恸。该悲恸的是谁呢？是谁在为了自己的行径和心理感到下作恶心？Eddy想要的就是他的just do it，不顾一切的愤怒、污言秽语，他认为自己只有在首席的贬黜中才能得到快感，野兽似的痛快，然后他在学会原谅所有“不容易”的事，来之不易的爱，不容易的受虐心理，于是他变得更加强韧了。Brett会是一头披着羊皮的狼，细细地在他残损空虚的肌体上啃食，他们两个互补极了。而且完全地，你情我愿。  
一吻结束，Brett喘着气用空出来的那只手揪住Eddy金黄色的假发，拖着他朝门口走去，“润滑剂呢？我迫不及待要操你了，婊子。”  
“在卫生间的柜子里，我们过去？”  
Eddy把自己的身体挂在Brett身上，自觉地坐在洗手台上，掀起短裙。  
“色情狂。你每天都在想什么，紫色的丁字裤，你穿过吗？”Brett倒了一手的润滑剂，似乎有点挤多了，他明显地皱了眉头。  
“我以前见姑娘们在沙滩上穿过…”  
“把腿张开。”Brett勾起那根细长的带子，猛的松手，布料弹在Eddy的臀肉上，他小声叫了出来。Brett则若无其事地把带子再次勾起，把润滑剂抹在Eddy的穴口，多余的抹在自己挺立的茎体上。他塞了一根指头进去，Eddy里面湿热，不知是他自己流水还是润滑剂带来的作用，很轻松就扩张到两根手指了，拉小提琴又弹钢琴的人手指指节会比常人凸出一些，Brett每次抽出又插入的动作使得指节的凸起摩擦着他的甬道，进进出出，Eddy在两根指头时就爽得不知所以然了。Brett没有耐心试验三指了，在Eddy仰头喘息的空档突然直直插了进来。Eddy被突如其来的插入行为顶疼了，但Brett把他的双手扣在镜子上，开始大力地操弄他。  
Brett不知道什么三浅一深，他的直觉告诉他只要快而有力就够了，Eddy揪着Brett身上的衬衫开始大叫，“天！Brett…好疼！”他充耳不闻撩起他的露脐装，把文胸扣子解开装模作样地开始抚摸Eddy的胸部。manboobs，没劲。Brett看了一眼在台子上被操到胡言乱语抱紧自己的人，先用手抠弄几下他的乳首，“啊…”Eddy突然呻吟着向后仰去，收紧了后穴紧紧卡住滚烫的阴茎，Brett挑了挑眉毛将两手附在他的胸上，用力揉了几下，低头又去咬他的乳头，Eddy尖叫着抻直了腰杆不由自主地把自己往他口中送，男人的胸部存在敏感点吗他不知道，但能确定的是Eddy喜欢下面被干的时候也能被人玩弄胸部。  
“Brett…啊，我要射了…”Eddy喘得像是波浪滚滚，起伏不一。Brett也确实感到他的眼神正在慢慢涣散。他考虑到自己没带套而且两人又是第一次，只得草草地操了几下后把性器抽出来，Eddy搂着他脖颈的双手瘫软地垂下来，Brett将Eddy勃起的性器从丁字裤前段那一小片布料释放，跟自己的贴在一起，在手掌的温度与快速的摩擦中两人都射了出来，白灼液体黏了他一手。Eddy有点坐不住了，他还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，Brett只好拍拍他的脸，女装男淫荡的表情才得以恢复…  
“啊哦，”Brett终于想起来录像机了，“我把它放柜子上了！不知道有没有录下来…”他裤链甚至还没拉上就过去看录像了。  
“Brett…？”Eddy倒吸了一大口气。  
“没录上，好像在拍你给我口交之后就没电了，太遗憾了，我们的粉丝应该看看你高潮时露出的那副表情。”他说着把机子关了。保存路径在内存一个偏僻角落里。兴许他日后可以拿出来偷偷“欣赏”。  
“哦…”Eddy蹲在一旁用卫生纸擦两个人搞出的痕迹，假发已经掉了，现在他身上只剩下半遮半掩的短裙和吊带。  
“所以你也满足了？”Brett尝试着说了结束语。  
“嗯，其实我还想让你跟我再做几次的来着，因为，那个，你也懂得，虽然我们都不是homo但…我喜欢你…”  
“这还不homo？”  
“你情我愿不算homo，sm也不算。”  
“好吧。你情我愿，确实这样…天，我想不来为什么自己会跟你发展成这种关系！一想到侮辱你我就会硬，我是s的吧。”  
“那我大概会是m…不过只对你一个人。”Eddy揉了揉屁股，他觉得里头说不定残留着Brett的前列腺液，感觉好热。  
“对我一个人？”  
“是啊，我们不都是只对对方一个人吗？”  
Brett突然无言以对了。对啊，不就是只针对一个人的爱吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢地瓜老师陪我一起脑sm情节(喂  
> 🐑🍊都有点黑，btw搞rps车很有负罪感…


End file.
